


Hairdryer

by testedcyberneticz



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Yes im writing lbp fanfic in 2020 what abt it, also goes by sackthing in this but they swap names, sackboy is they/he nonbinary bayyybeyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Fun fact: in the character animations menu in lbp3, the pumpinator animations are called "hairdryer"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hairdryer

Newton watched wide-eyed as Sackthing made some movements with their hands.

"What-?! This isn't a _hairdryer_!" He exclaimed a little too quickly. The other in response simply gave him a look, "That would be too simple anyhow." 

Sackthing then took out their poppit, making Newton more confused than when he had woken up from being possessed. Then, they equipped some hair, only for them to immediately put a giant drop of water on it afterward, making it soaking wet. 

"Oh no." 

Newton observed carefully (he was pretty sure anything he did right then and there wouldn't help his case) as Sack thing behind a curtain of wet hair grappled for the pumpinator. After about thirty seconds, they finally took hold and used the "blow" feature on their own face. Only to look at Newton smugly and jokingly. 

"Well. You- you know even if it might be a hair dryer- emphasis on the word might- it takes a lot of skill to make the hair dryer do that without exploding." He explained with a slightly strained electrical smile showing on his face only after he finished speaking. Thankfully, Sackthing gave an understanding nod. 

Only to then keep a hold on the pumpinator and almost climb (For whatever reason, Sackthing was extremely short.) on Newton. Then, once reaching a certain point, took his hat off. 

"I don't have anything up there, you know." Apparently, even with the hat off, Sackthing _didn't_ know because they then began to use the pumpinator on the top of his head. 


End file.
